


The Avengers Argument, Ended

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cookies, F/M, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates the Wednesday afternoon Avengers argument, so she puts an end to it. Her Soulmate approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Argument, Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"It's gotta be Black Widow."

"What? Seriously? Iron Man!"

"I walked past her in the lobby yesterday. She could have killed me with a flick of her wrist."

" _ I _ could kill you with a flick of my wrist, Jennings, you're not exactly formidable."

"You're both wrong; it's Captain America. He's just got those—"

"The bluest eyes don't save the world, Garza. And shouldn't you be in Banner's corner?"

"Just because I'm his assistant doesn't mean he wants me fangirling over him all day," Alison shot back.

Andrea McCoy spotted Darcy trying not to listen or look like she wanted to be sucked into the Wednesday afternoon Avengers argument. She tried to seem very absorbed in her bag of cookies and the Wonder Woman fan fiction she was reading on her tablet. 

She failed.

"Gonna chime in for Thor anytime soon?" McCoy wondered.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Or," said Tony's #1 fanboy/lab tech Chad Griffith, "Since Foster isn't here, you could tell us what you  _ really _ think."

That was actually a tempting proposition, but not enough to make her want to endure all their nitpicking if she did. "They're all awesome, they all bring different things to the team," she said.

A chorus of groans went up from the group gathered at the table next to her. 

"Come on," Derek Jennings teased. "Just weigh in, and we'll let you get back to your introverting."

Darcy sighed, and knew that was a lie; once she told them her actual opinion, they wouldn't leave her alone. She stood and scooped up her vending machine cookies. "If I tell you, this is going to ensure that I never have to sit in on one of these Avenger-offs again. Because if I do, I'm going to tell everyone about your tattoo, Jennings. And neither Garza nor McCoy will have secret crushes anymore, because everyone will know who they are crushing on. And Griffith..." The lab tech's eyes widened slightly in fear as Darcy focused in on him. "I will tell Bruce about the thing. That happened that one time."

Griffith was shaking his head violently. "You don't have to tell us. Just... sorry we bothered you. You can go on about your day."

Her co-workers were staring up at her like she was a supervillain, which made her feel a little bad but mostly powerful. She'd out them all and not feel bad about it; that was how much she never wanted to be dragged into this conversation again.

She took a deep breath.

"All of the Avengers are awesome. In the Battle of New York, The Hulk took out one of those gigantic leviathan things with one punch. And Bruce still manages to be the sweetest guy in the universe."

"So you think The Hulk is the best?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "Don't interrupt."

"But—"

"Jennings has a smiley face tattooed on his ass."

Darcy waited for a moment, but the complete silence of the room prompted her to continue.

"Captain America probably saved half of Manhattan not even with his fists but just by ordering people around: tons of ordinary people are still alive today because of him. Thor took out like a bajillion bad guys with lightning and did it while making a cape look fashionable. Black Widow used her super rad skills to hijack an alien so she could get from the ground to the top of the Tower. She did more day-saving than Captain America, Thor, and The Hulk; she  _ closed _ that portal. And Tony redirected a nuclear missile through a wormhole and blew up space!”

Her (literally) captive audience waited while Darcy tested them to see whether they'd interrupt and she would get to tell the other two about their mutual crushes. Darcy considered for a moment in the quiet that she probably should have led with that instead of Jennings' embarrassing tattoo, but he  _ had _ been the one sassing her.

"My favorite Avenger," Darcy said finally, "Is Hawkeye. The dude was compromised, got his ass kicked by the Black Widow, and then got up and rocked it out during the Battle. He flew half the crew in; if it weren't for him, most of them wouldn't have gotten here in time. He watched the entire battle so Cap would know what was going on and could give orders and arrange Avengers and save people. Half the bad guys Iron Man took out were because Hawkeye lined them up. And he shot, like, a ton of bad guys. With a bow. And arrows. If you don't think that's the sexiest and most awesome thing ever, then..." she sighed. "Well, you're wrong.  _ Hawkeye _ is the best Avenger."

The looks on the faces of her colleagues all said different things, but Darcy didn't care to hear them aloud. So she just shrugged. "Don't worry, Griffith, I won't tell Bruce that it was you who cracked one off that time he Hulked out from the smell. And I promise not to say anything to Alison, McCoy." Those two were ridiculous with the flirting and the sexual tension. 

The break room erupted behind her as she sauntered out with a smug smile on her face. She didn't get far; a vent cover fell from the ceiling about three feet from the door, and she stepped back as a covert Avenger leaped out of the vent and landed at her feet.

Darcy had never met him before, partly because she thought she might get embarrassing asking him to take a picture with her so she could post it on Instagram.

He stood and gave her a grin.

She took a deep breath and began reminding herself to  _ be cool, be cool, be cool... _

And then he said, "That was awesome. Marry me."

Darcy's mouth fell open.

"Is it possible that you're my favorite  _ and  _ my Soulmate?" she said when she finally found her voice.

Hawkeye's eyebrows flew upward in surprise. "I guess so," he replied.

She took a step back and rested against the wall, considering the implications of this. Then she smiled at him and held out the bag in her hand. "Cookie?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145861166683/the-avengers-argument-ended)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
